Quest mit Folgen
by dead.but.true
Summary: Auf einer regulären Mission findet Lucy ein Schwert, welches sie behält. Als sie Erza darum bittet, sie zu trainieren, erkennt sie, dass sie einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht hat. Vom Wahnsinn verblendet, verlässt sie Fairy Tail... Angesetzt auf drei Kapitel. T wegen Gewalt.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **A/N: Hurra, meine erste deutsche Geschichte auf dieser Seite! Ich habe die Idee für diese Story recht schnell bekommen. Ich mag fanfics, in denen Lucy die Gilde verlässt, aber ich kann mich mit einer bösen Lisanna nicht recht anfreunden. Und das beste an dieser Geschichte wird sein, dass Lucy keine neue Magie dazu erhält! Es nervt nämlich irgendwie, dass sie immer tausend neue Zauber erhält. Sie ist stark genug, es macht auch keinen Sinn sie rauszuschmeißen, da sie eindeutig stärker als Lisanna ist.**

 **Updates sind vermutlich einmal die Woche, die Story wird nicht allzu lang werden. Ich will nicht großartig auf das eingehen, was mit Lucy zwischendurch passiert. Drei Kapitel sollten reichen.**

 **Viel Spaß beim lesen!**

„Eisenfaust des Feuerdrachen!" „Blumenblatt!" „Ice Make: Hammer!" „Regulus!" Diese und ähnliche Rufe hallten durch eine verlassene Ruine. Die Ruine waren die Überreste einer vor langer Zeit geschleiften Festung. Sie war ein Unterschlupf für Banditen und Verbrecher geworden; zur Zeit bewohnte eine dunkle Gilde sie. Zu ihrem Pech war ein Auftrag für ihre Vernichtung an Gilden ausgegeben worden, und die nach sieben Jahren zurückgekehrten Magier von Fairy Tail hatten ohne zu zögern angenommen.

„Sind wir fertig?", fragte Natsu, seine Faust noch in Flammen gehüllt. „Ich denke schon.", sagte Erza. Alle aus Team Natsu atmeten erleichtert auf; der Auftrag war einfach gewesen, doch sie wollten wieder nach Magnolia, schließlich hatten sie die Stadt jahrelang nicht gesehen. „Dann sollten wir die Belohnung einsacken und fahren.", sagte Gray, der – wie immer – mit freiem Oberkörper sich anschickte, die Ruine zu verlassen.

„Wartet kurz!", rief Lucy. „Was ist denn?", fragte Erza. „Ich wollte das hier mitnehmen.", sagte Lucy und zeigte ihnen ein Schwert. Es sah aus wie ein Katana, doch hatte zwei Klingen anstatt eines Stichblattes, sowie einen ausgeprägten Knauf. Das Heft war wie bei einem normalen Schwert mit Silberdraht umwickelt; Edelsteine und Runen schmückten Knauf und Scheide. „Ich fand dieses Schwert einfach schön." „Es ist tatsächlich eine gute Arbeit.", nickte Erza zustimmend. „Vielleicht kannst du mir ja mal zeigen, wie man damit kämpft? Ich finde die Peitsche nicht stark genug.", sagte Lucy nachdenklich. „Gerne. Nachdem wir unsere Belohnung bekommen haben."

Nach einer für Natsus Geschmack viel zu langen Zugfahrt kamen sie in Magnolia an, jeder ein gutes Stück reicher. „Soll ich morgen zum Wohnheim kommen? Falls du Lust und Zeit hast, mich wirklich zu trainieren.", sagte Lucy zu Erza. „Natürlich.", sagte diese. „Wenn du Kuchen mitbringst.", fügte sie verschmitzt hinzu. „Dann bis morgen!", sagte Lucy und verabschiedete sich von der Gruppe.

Zuhause duschte sie ausgiebig. Die Haare noch feucht, zog sie sich an und sah das auf dem Tisch liegende Schwert an. „Vielleicht sollte ich morgen mal Levy oder Freed auf die Runen gucken lassen...das ganze Schwert wirkt magisch." Lucy zuckte mit den Schultern und ging ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen machte Lucy sich auf den Weg zum Frauenwohnheim der Gilde, Fairy Hills. Das Schwert in der Hand, klopfte sie an Erzas Tür. „Erza? Bist du wach?" Lucy hörte etwas poltern, dann öffnete sich die Tür. „Ah, Lucy, du bist hier." Erza stand in ihrer üblichen Rüstung vor ihr. „Lass uns in den Hinterhof gehen, hier drinnen können wir schlecht trainieren.", sagte Erza.

„Zeig mir doch zuerst mal das Schwert." Lucy nickte und reichte Erza das Schwert. Sie zog es aus der Scheide. „Aha, aha...es ist eine gute Arbeit. Es ist leicht und robust. Hat es magische Eigenschaften?" „Keine Ahnung. Ich wollte in der Gilde später nachfragen.", sagte Lucy und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gut. Dann lass uns beginnen. Man hält das Schwert so..." Erza begann mit ihren Erklärungen.

Es war bereits Mittag, als die beiden beschlossen, eine Pause einzulegen. „Du lernst schnell. Hast du schon mal vorher mit einem Schwert gekämpft?", fragte Erza. „Nein...ich denke, ich habe dich oft genug kämpfen gesehen. Aber ich werde niemals deine Fähigkeiten erreichen.", seufzte Lucy. „Musst du doch auch nicht. Du bist eine Stellarmagierin. Verlass dich lieber darauf und nutze das Schwert zu deiner Verteidigung.", riet Erza ihr. „Du hast Recht...wollen wir fortfahren? Vielleicht ein wenig Sparring?" „Gerne, Lucy."

Lucy begab sich in Kampfstellung. 'Kann ich einen Treffer landen?', fragte sie sich.

 _Natürlich._

'Huh? Wer spricht da?'

 _Ich._

'Ich?', dachte Lucy.

 _Ich. Das Schwert._

'D-du kannst sprechen?! Ich meine...du kannst denken?'

 _Natürlich. Ich bin nicht irgendein Schwert. Der großartige Zeref selber hat mich geführt. Er ließ den besten Schmied ein großartiges Schwert schmieden und belegte es mit Zaubern. Das bin ich._

'Z-Zeref? Du bist ein Dämon?'

 _Nein, ich bin ein Schwert! Wie dem auch sei, ich bin ein starkes Schwert. Du willst gegen sie kämpfen? Verlass dich auf mich._

'A-aber das ist gefährlich!'

 _Dummes Gör, du hast doch keine Ahnung! Es war bereits zu spät, als du meine Stimme vernahmst! Nun gib dich mir hin und ich zeige dir was du willst!_

Lucy spürte, wie etwas dunkles in ihren Körper eindrang und starke Magie ihre Adern durchströmte. Sie fühlte sich, als ob ihr Geist in Watte gehüllt würde. Mit einem Schrei preschte sie auf Erza zu und setzte zum Schlag an. Erza, überrascht von ihrer Geschwindigkeit und Kraft, blockte im letzten Moment. „Lucy! Was ist in dich gefahren?", rief sie. Lucy antwortete nicht und griff weiterhin an. „Lucy! Du gehst zu weit. Lass es!" Doch Lucy, vom Schwerte übermannt, hörte nicht. Sie parierte Erzas Schlag und konterte. Sie ritzte Erzas Arm, Blut tropfte an der Klinge entlang.

'Habe ich...Erza verletzt?'

 _Du bist stark._

'Ich habe Erza verletzt! Meine Freundin!'

 _Weil du stark bist. Stärker als sie._

'Ich will das nicht...ich will das nicht.', schluchzte Lucy innerlich.

 _Natürlich! Fühlst du nicht, wie sie dich angucken? Was sie alle denken? Sie halten dich für schwach! ICH kann dich stärker machen, ich allein!_

'Ich...ich will diese Stärke nicht...', dachte Lucy, langsam der Magie des Schwertes verfallend.

 _Dann lass mich dir zeigen, wie stark du sein kannst!_

Lucy, immer noch ohne Selbstkontrolle, sprintete auf Erza zu und hieb mit voller Wucht zu. Erza parierte, doch ihre Klinge brach und Lucy traf ihre Schulter, eine oberflächliche Wunde verursachend. „Ahh!", schrie Erza. „Was...was soll das? Und wie machst du das? Du bist doch nicht so stark!", rief Erza, ohne böse Absichten. Doch es legte einen Schalter in Lucys Kopf um.

„Erza..." Lucy begann zu kichern, Wahnsinn in ihren Augen. „Ich bin stark! Merkst du es? Ich habe Kraft! Aber ich will mehr...mehr Kraft!" Sie hob das Schwert und schnitt das Siegel auf ihrer Hand durch. „Ich brauche euch Schwächlinge nicht mehr!" „Lucy...", hauchte Erza verwirrt. Lucy, das Schwert auf ihrer Schulter, ging auf Erza zu. Diese ging zurück, doch stolperte in ihrer Verwirrung. Lucy beugte sich über die sitzende Erza und flüsterte mit einem irren Grinsen: „Wir sehen uns wieder... _Titania_."


End file.
